Beyblade Metal Battles Book 1: Ryuga
by Autobot Skyflame
Summary: Who do you all see when you look at Ryuga the boy who defeated Hikaru, Tsubasa, and Kyoya. Well I see someone different the way I see him is the boy who gave his life to help Kenta become a Legendary blader and save the world from Nemisis. And now let me take you on a journey to see the story of Ryuga's past. This will be part of a series of short stories about Beyblade characters
1. Chapter 1 Ryuga

**Alright this is my first Beyblade fanfic so I can understand if it is not very good**

 **but enough of my jabbering and on with the show**

 **Autobot Skyflame does not own beyblade**

# Ryuga #

"No I failed you, I failed you all" Ryuga cried as he watched the flames engulf his entire village.

Beyblade! Beyblade! Let it rip!  
Lets fight! An epic battle Face off and spin the metal No time for a doubt now, no place for backing down Beyblade! Beyblade! Let it rip!  
Beyblade! Beyblade! Let it rip!  
Spin out for playing now Bring on! The power!  
Right to the top, yeah!  
We're never giving up!  
Here comes! Here comes!  
Metal Battles!  
Lets go Beyblade, let it rip!  
Metal Battles, let it rip!  
Beyblade! Beyblade! Let it rip!  
This is it!  
Get a grip!  
Let it rip!

3 weeks ago.

"Come on Ry, were going to miss practice if we don't hurry" said the young girl with dark red hair, green eyes, and a purple dress.

"I know, but do you think we could rest for a few seconds Nene" Ryuga said leaning on a rock trying to catch his breath.

"Oh come on Ry, we have to get moving now or they'll start without us" Nene said grabbing Ryuga's arm and pulling him up the trail on the side of the mountain.

They ran up the mountain (well she ran and Ryuga was pulled) all the way to the top.

"We made Ry" Nene said as they stood in front of the beyblade gym. Then she turned around and saw Ryuga lying on the ground. "And you call yourself the strongest blader in the village" she said crouching down beside him. "Come Ry we need to hurry up" she said before slapping him.

"Ow, what was that for" he asked sitting up and rubbing his hand on the spot where Nene had slapped him.

"We need to hurry the training starts in 4 minutes, do you really want Kanoko sensei to give us another lecture" she asked.

At the mention of their teacher's name Ryuga shot up and ran towards the beyblade gym. They both entered the building and looked around there were eight bey stadiums and a group of children standing in the room. Then an old man walked into the room and walked over to the children and started to speak to each of them.

Then he walked over to Ryuga "It seems that you have arrived on time for once Ryuga" the old man said. Ryuga clenched his fists at his sensei's words.

After Kanoko sensei has spoken to everyone he walked over to the center of the room. "From now on we will have a new student joining our gym, Ryuto please enter" he said. Then a young boy walked in and stood next to Kanoko. 'Oh great what is my little brother doing here' Ryuga thought.

"Alright now you may train however you like for today" Kanoko said as he walked out of the room.

"Hey new kid why don't you battle me first" one of the bladers said. "No I'm going to battle the new kid" another said. "No me" said another.

"Enough, I'll battle him" Ryuga said walking in Ryuto's direction.

"Sure thing Ryuga" one the bladers said backing out of Ryuga's way in fear.

"Will you battle me brother" Ryuga asked.

"Yeah ok big bro" Ryuto said pulling his bey launcher out of his belt. They walked over to the bey stadium. Ryuga pulled out his launcher and beyblade, Storm Leone. Then Ryuto pulled out his beyblade, Omega Dragonis. 'So they really gave him Omega Dragonis, the most prized possession of our family, lets see how well he can use it' Ryuga thought as he aimed his launcher at the stadium.

"Alright why don't you give us a countdown" Ryuto said.

"3...2...1" the spectating students said.

"Let it...rip" Ryuga and Ryuto shouted launching their beys into the stadium.

The beys started racing around the stadium. "Your fast... but not fast enough" Ryuto said as Dragonis crashed into Storm Leone sending it flying to the other side of the stadium.

Ryuga gritted his teeth. "You going to pay for that... Leone do it now" Ryuga said as Leone seemed to dissappear.

"Whoa is he using his technique" one of the bladers said. "This must be serious for him to use that technique" another said.

"Now Leone" Ryuga shouted as Leone reappeared behind Dragonis and started hitting it. "Leone barrage fang" Ryuga shouted as Leone kept hitting Dragonis.

"Dragonis get out of there" Ryuto said.

"Too late" Ryuga said as Leone hit Dragonis sending it flying out of the stadium.

"Whoa" Ryuto said picking Dragonis up off the floor. "That was a great battle, but I think I still need some practice getting used to this new bey" Ryuto said as he placed his bey back on it's holder on his belt.

Then Ryuga walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "That was a great battle Ryuto, I am sure that with practice you will be able to master Dragonis" he said.

"Thanks Ryuga" Ryuto said. In the room on the other side of the wall, Kanoko had watched the entire battle. "That Ryuga sure has grown, I remember a time when he just played pranks on the people of the village and acted as if he were the strongest blader in the world" he said as he watched the other students walk over to the other stadiums and started battling.

"Hey Ry, you want to go somewhere this afternoon" Nene asked.

"Ryuga's got a girlfriend" Ryuto said laughing.

Ryuga who was rather angry about his little brother's remark, punched him in the face nocking him into a stadium on top of two beyblades. "Hey get off my beyblade" said one of the bladers who had been battling in the stadium that Ryuto had fallen into.

"Don't you think we should help him" Nene asked.

"Nah" Ryuga said.

"Come on Ryuga, lets go" Nene said taking Ryuga's hand and they walked out of the gym side by side.

"Help me" Ryuto said.

They both turned around and saw Ryuto standing there with bandages all over his face, a black eye, his right arm in a cast, and his left hand holding a crutch (you know like in some anime were when someone gets injured and magically is already bandaged up).

Later they're walking through the village. "You must be proud of yourself Ryuto, I mean you recieved Omega Dragonis the greatest beyblade crafted by our family" Ryuga said to Ryuto (who was somehow already healed).

"Yeah I know, but it's not the beyblade that makes you strong, it's the bond between you and your beyblade and how well you work with your bey that makes you strong" Ryuto said looking at Omega Dragonis in his hand.

The three young bladers walked down the street not knowing that they were being watched. "Yup thats them alright" said a man in a torn up brown coat who was watching Ryuga and his friends through a pair of binoculars.

"Hey that kid has Omega Dragonis, the most prized possession of the Inocka family, I bet it would fetch a pretty nice price don't you think" said another man in a similar atire.

"Remember our job, we were paid to snatch the kid not a bey" said the first.

"Alright fine, you win bro" said the second one.

Back down in the village Ryuga and his friends walked over to a small restaurant. "Come on lets get something to eat" Nene said racing over to the restaurant.

"Ok Ryuga's buying" Ryuto said running after her.

"Hey wait" Ryuga said as he tried to keep up with them.

"Stop right there" a voice said. They all turned around and saw two men in brown coats.

"What do you want" Ryuga asked.

"We want the one called Ryuto Inocka" both of the bandits said at the same time.

"Your not having Ryuto" Ryuga shouted.

"Well we're not leaving without him, so if you want to protect him you'll have to beat us in a bey battle" they said.

"Fine by me, Nene get Ryuto out of here I'll handle this" Ryuga said preparing his launcher.

"Alright lets do this" the bandits said latching two beys that I have never seen before onto their launchers.

"Alright 3... 2... 1... let it rip" they all said.

Far away someone was watching a live transmission of the battle. "Hm, this is getting interesting" said the mysterious man.


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Nebula

Sorry I took so long. I haven't been able to work on it for a while, but here it is at last.

* * *

Chapter 2 Dark Nebula

"Let it rip." They shouted as their beys launched off at a fast speed.

"Let's go wolves." The bandits said as one as both their beys began spinning around Leone.

'What are they up to' Ryuga thought as he prepared his plan of attack, which was the same as always... attack.

"Ready Leone." Ryuga said as Leone speed off in the direction of a rock. Leone hit the rock at a high speed and was sent flying up into the air.

"The kid took himself out." said one of the bandits.

"He must be dumber than his haircut." said the other.

"You guys have just made three big mistakes," Ryuga said to them, "first was trying to kidnap my brother, second was insulting my hair, and third was thinking that Leone had lost." And at that moment the image of a mighty lion appeared in the sky and began charging through the air to the other Beyblades, "New special move, falling fang." Ryuga shouted.

"Not so fast," the bandits said, "counter move, twin wolf crush." Then both their beys went flying into the air at Leone. One turned and crashed its fusion wheel into Leone's facebolt and the other attacked Leone's performance tip.

"Leone!" Ryuga shouted, as the image of two wolves sinking their teeth into a lion appeared.

"It's all over for you kid." a bandit said. "Yeah you can take your punk kid attitude somewhere else." said the other, and both the bandits began laughing.

"You think I've lost." Ryuga said facing the ground, "Well you are wrong," he said lifting his head to reveal a shine in his yellow eyes, "I am Ryuga Inocka the number one blader of the village and I will not lose to anyone." Then a blast of energy sent both wolves flying.

"This doesn't look good." The bandits said as Leone began to shine brighter.

"Leone," Ryuga shouted, "charging lion bite strike." Then Leone's spirit appeared and charged at the bandits beys. Leone smashed right into the beys sending them flying into the mountain side. Then both the bandits fell to their knees.

"How could the beys made by Dark Nebula lose like that." They said in disbelief.

"Dark Nebula?" Ryuga asked, "What is the Dark Nebula?"

He was answered by the sound of a helicopter flying above them. Then the door on the side opened to reveal a man in a purple coat holding a glass of orange juice standing there. "Very impressive mister Ryuga." The man said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Who are you?" Ryuga asked, "Are you the one who sent these men after Ryuto?"

"You will know soon enough." the man said, "Ryuga Inocka I believe your name is, your skills are impressive, why don't you come join us we can help you unlock powers you didn't even know you had."

"Why would I want to join someone who just tried to kidnap my brother?!" Ryuga asked/shouted.

"I assure you that was not my intention," the man said, "I merely sent my men to invite your brother to my academy, but it seems there was some confusion." He said turning to the men. "I will expect a full explanation when we get back."

"Sorry sir." The bandits apologized.

"Now Ryuga Inocka," the man said, "I would like to personally invite you to my academy."

"Sorry still not interested." Ryuga said still not trusting this man.

"Ok but if you happen to change your mind." Then the man threw a card down at Ryuga. Then the helicopter door closed and the helicopter flew off.

Ryuga then picked up the card and looked at it. It had a large purple D and some number he guessed must be the address.

 **Dark Nebula training academy**

The man sat at his desk watching a replay of the battle. "Merci I want everything we have on a blader named Ryuga Inocka." The man said. "Yes monsieur." A electronic voice with a French accent said. Then several files about Ryuga came up on the screen. "Merci," the man said, "I think we have just found a new candidate for project Forbidden Bey."

 **The village 5 minutes later**

"Are you ok?" Nene asked as she ran up to Ryuga.

"Yeah those guys were not a challenge at all." Ryuga said.

"I'm so glad." she said

. "Who were those guys?" asked Ryuto who had been sitting on bench.

"They were..." Ryuga started, but then he looked at the card the man had given him, "no one."

"Well now that's settled let's get lunch." Nene said cheerfully.

"This isn't the time to be thinking about food Nene." Ryuto said, but then a growl from his stomach changed his mind, "Yeah let's get lunch."

Then the young bladers walked off to a restaurant where they would hopefully be able to get lunch without any more interruptions. As they sat at a table eating, Ryuga was looking out the window wondering what that man had meant.

(Flashback) "we can help you unlock powers you didn't even know you had." (Flashback end).

"Ryuga are you ok?" Ryuto asked snapping him out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." Ryuga said, "nothing to worry about."

Ryuto knew Ryuga enough to know that he was hiding something, but he also knew him enough to know that he wouldn't tell what was bothering him.

 **Dark Nebula training academy three weeks later**

"Merci sign in please." the man said.

"Bonjour, master." The Merci said with his highly noticeable French accent.

"I want you to begin the first stage of the plan," the man said, "I trust you can handle it."

"Merci Beaucoup. I am on it matser."

 **The village**

The villagers were peacefully enjoying their days working and Beyblading. But then came the sound of helicopters flying above, then several people in white uniforms wearing visors over their eyes began grappling down on ropes. All the people in the village came outside to see what was going on, all the villagers exept one who decided his day would be better spent in his room.

 **Ryuga's room**

Ryuga was lying on his bed holding his pillow in his arms. "Nene." he said pressing his lips to his pillow. Then his phone started to ring. "Five more minutes mom." he said.

Then the answering machine went off. "Sorry Ryuga can't com to the phone right now due to a extensive bey battle please leave a message after the beep." The a beep sound went off.

"Sorry to interupt your bey battle," Nene voice said, "but if you don't get the hell out here I will get Kanoko sensei."

And with the mention of his sensei's name he shot up and grabbed the phone. "Nene, what's going on?" Ryuga asked.

"Look out your window then maybe you will have a good idea." she yelled.

"Alright alright," he said walking over to his window. Then he opened the curtains and looked outside, and when he did he dropped his phone.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed it

please review


	3. Chapter 3 L-drago and the End

So now we're here, the end of a short, but beautiful tale.

I know this story is probably not going to be read much, but I hope those that do read it enjoy it's beauty as much as I did.

And one reviewer asked me why Ryuga acts like Gingka, I wrote it like that because I believe that's why he hates Gingka so much, because he reminds him of who he used to be.

Well, I don't think I should continue speaking so I will go ahead and start the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 L-drago

Ryuga's P.O.V.

I raced outside and looked around. My village was in an inferno. I could hear screams.

Fearing the worst I raced over to Nene's home, I was to late. It was in flames as well. I kicked the door down and ran inside. The halls were burning as well.

"Help me." I heard Nene's voice say.

I saw her pined under a support beam. I raced over there and tried to lift it up, but it was to heavy.

"It's no use, just leave me." she said weakly trying to smile.

"There's no way I will ever leave you." I said standing up and taking my bey launcher out and aiming it at the beam. "Let it rip!" Leone flew at the fallen beam and completely blasting it apart.

Then I helped her up and thew her arm over my shoulder and carried her out of the burning building and out to the street.

"Wait! My sister's still in there!" She said pushing away from me and racing back in there.

I was about to follow her in when the entire building just blew apart. the force of the explosion threw me onto the ground.

I got up and saw that the building was completely collaspsed. I looked around and saw that all of the other houses were also burning and falling.

I just fell to my knee's with tears filling my eyes trying to think of how I could have stopped this.

"No! I've failed you! I've failed you all!" I cried as I watched the flames engulf my entire village. "I'm sorry... Nene... Ryuto... Kanoko sensei... I'm sorry!"

I just sat there. I don't know how many hours had passed and I didn't care, all I knew was that I had just lost everything. And so I just sat there.

Dawn was starting to break when I heard something that sounded like crying. I looked around, but saw no one.

Then I looked down at Leone sitting on the ground beside me and I realized that it was her(I just decided that his Leone is female so don't complain) crying.

"Leone?" I went to place my hand on it, but then it just cracked and broke apart into dust being blown away by the wind.

"No! You can't leave me alone to! No!"

For a few minutes I just sat there. Then I burst out laughing like a maniac. "So this is what it's like? The weak just disappear and die? Well then... I guess I will just have to become stronger." then my eyes narrowed and an insane look appeared on my face.

Then I pulled that card Doji gave me out of my pocket. I don't know why I was carrying it around with me, but that didn't matter to me now.

I pulled out my phone and put in the numbers.

"Ah, Ryuga. What can I help you with?" Doji asked.

"Is that spot in your little training project still open?" I asked as a wicked smile appeared on my face.

 **One Year Later**

Who would have thought a whole year could pass so quickly. No amount of time actually matters to me of course, all I care about is getting stronger. In this world only the strong survive, and the weak simply get chrushed, and I don't intend to be one of the weak ones.

I stood there on a pillar in the center of a stadium in the middle of the room. The stadium was surrounded by other the all of other Bladers here at Doji little school.

"Let it rip!" They all shouted launching their beys into the stadium.

"Let it rip." I said launching my current Beyblade into the stadium.

I raised my arm and the bey spun fast around the stadium completely smashing all of the other beys out of the stadium.

Then the bey flew back up to my outstretched arm and into my hand.

I looked at it and seconds later it just broke apart into dust.

 **Observation Platform**

Doji, who had just watched the rather short battle, sat in his chair at a desk in a room with a window overlooking the stadium.

He took a drink of his orange juice. "Merci, status report."

"Yes master." Merci said in his usual French accent, "It seems that yet another one of our custom beys have been chrushed by the weight of his immense strength. Very soon no bey will be strong enough for him."

"Then perhaps he's ready." Doji said, "I have waited a long time for this. Merci, prepare the chopper and set it's destination for Koma Village."

"Merci Beaucoup, right away master."

Then Doji pressed a button to call Ryuga up there.

Soon afterwards I entered the room with my face still holding that expression of not caring about anything else.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Have you every heard of the Forbidden Bey Lightning L-drago?" Doji asked.

"No. Should I have?"

"Lightning L-drago was said to be the strongest bey in existence, so strong that few were capable of wielding it else it would consume them. But those who did were capable of annihilating entire armies and cities."

"Sounds interesting." I said as a twisted smile appeared on my face.

And that's how I ended up here, on this plane flying off towards this place called Koma Village.

All I have to do is steal the Forbidden Bey and then I will have the power I desire. What then? I don't care as long as I have the power to stand at the top of the Beyblade world.

Then the song _To the Radiant Tomorrow_ (which was the ending song in Metal Fusion)began playing in the backround (if you haven't already heard it then you should listen to it).

Then scenes from the show with Ryuga in them appeared.

At last it showed him vanishing after giving Kenta his Legendary Blader power and the Star Fragment.

"So that's it then?" I ask into the as I float on my back in a white void.

"No," a voice says, Nene's voice. "It's only the beginning." Then she appears in front of me.

"I see now." I say standing up placing my feet on an invisible ground and taking Nene's hand, walking with her into the emptiness.

* * *

That's all there is.

That was all that happened before you knew him, before he was the Dragon Emperor.

But if you think that's all the story i have for you then you're mistaken. Watch out for the Sequel, Beyblade Metal Battles Book 2: Kyoya, which i promise will have much more chapters and will be better written than this one.

Until next time, Let it rip!


End file.
